litrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuuma Wolfmeyer
A halfblood born of the union between a Krytan father and a Canthan mother, Yuuma is a tough, straightforward woman. Appearance Yuuma stands at 178cm (5'10) tall. She inherited most of her looks from her Krytan father, something that she utterly despised. The only key feature she inherited from her mothers were her dark brow, nearly black eyes. She has a slim body, allowing her to move fast and often unnoticed. Her standout feature is her hair - dark red and kept as a side cut. Personality While Yuuma technically fights for the good of the world, she has a tendency to not pick fights she doesn't see any personal gain in. "The greater good" is a strange concept that can not often be used in a way to convince her to do something. Yuuma is very blunt, straightforward and has no qualms sacrificing others for her personal gains. She cares little about the needs of the people unless it furthers her own cause. Yuuma can and will use anything at her disposal to get what she wants. She is very agile and has a natural talent for sneaking, which made her a prime candidate for assassination missions when she was with the Am Fah. She is not shy of using her body to seduce targets in order to get what she needs. Her biggest weakness is that her pent up rage sometimes comes to a boiling point. If caused to explode, She will not think clearly but instead act on instinct - which doesn't always end up in her favor. Personal Story Yuuma is born of the union between her Canthan mother and her father, a travelling historian from Kryta. As a kid, she grew up in a small house alone with her mother in the edges of The Undercity district of Kaineng City, in Cantha. Early on as a child, Yuuma had been forced to help her mother in order to get by. She loved her, but her mother was a physically weak person. Yuuma's father had left them behind the moment she was born, and Yuuma despised him for it. Early in their lives, Yuuma and her Brother Kou, in an effort to get money for the family, were swayed by Am Fah operatives into joining their guild. The Am Fah is the notorious crime syndicate that dominated The Undercity, and was at constant war with the Jade brotherhood as well as the Kaineng Emperor. They had been tempted by the promise of coin and safety. Yuuma became manipulated and brainwashed by Am Fah ritualists, and trained as an expert thief and assassin in service to the guild. The brainwashers managed to get her away from her family, and for a number of years she would not see her mother and brother again. For the longest time, Yuuma had no memory of this part of her life. She was completely under control of the guild and had nearly no will of her own. The only thing that would be able to snap her out of it, was a major shock. And a major shock she would get. When Yuuma was 16 years old she was already a full-fledged assassin. She had completed multiple missions both by sneaking as well as using cunning disguises to get close to influential targets. Nobody expects a kid to stab them in the back, after all. Her brother, 14 years-old Kou, was having a harder time to get by. He had no real talents to speak of and could do nothing but pass off as a ruffian to bully people into paying the guild. He barely made money and with his sister not sending anything home anymore, he had to resort to different ways of getting by. He got caught stealing food from the marketplace. In regular cases this would be a minor offense, but the stall he stole from was owned by Am Fah protected merchants, something he wasn't aware of. In the presence of the entire order, Kou and his mother were publicly executed for treason. Yuuma, who had been out on a mission, returned to The Undercity a week after the execution. Despite attempts to hide her family's fate from her ears, word spread quickly. The illusion of being her superiors' tool was instantly shattered as she flew into a wild frenzy. The guild hall would turn into a bloodbath that night as The 16 year old elite trained Assassin ran from room to room with a fury akin to a Norn Berserker. Her knives found multiple victims and stained the walls and floor with their blood. By the time she made it outside of the Am Fah Headquarters, she had slain no less than 176 Am Fah operatives and another 120 Ruffians. After the slaughter in the guildhall, Yuuma left Kaineng City. She set sail for Shing Jea Island. There she learned the ways of the Staff inside of the relative peace of the monastery. She spent 5 peaceful years there, until Am Fah threats to invade the island and kill everyone in order to find her forced her away. Now she lives in Kryta, spending her time making coin wherever she can and finding the meaning behind her existence. Trivia * While acting on her own and distant from emotional attractions, she can be broken through to if enough effort is put into play. * Character is inspired by Jack from the Mass Effect franchise. Gallery Yuuma5.jpg Yuuma3.jpg Yuuma1.jpg Yuuma6.jpg Yuuma4.jpg Yuuma2.jpg Category:Human Category:Thief Category:Am Fah Category:Characters